Georges St-Pierre
Background Georges St-Pierre was born on May 19, 1981 in Saint-Isidore, Quebec, to Roland and Pauline St-Pierre. St-Pierre had a difficult childhood, attending a school where others would steal his clothes and money. He started learning Kyokushin karate at age seven from his father and later from a Kyokushin Karate Master to defend himself against a school bully. He took up wrestling and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu after his karate teacher died (at this point he also trained in boxing). Before turning pro as a mixed-martial artist, St-Pierre worked as a bouncer at a Montreal night club in the South Shore called Fuzzy Brossard and as a garbageman for six months to pay for his school fees UFC career St-Pierre beat Carlos Condit to defend the Welterweight title at UFC 2 at the Bell Centre, St-Pierre beat BJ Penn by Unanimous decision to retain the title at UFC 9, GSP beat Mike Swick by Unanimous decision to retain the Welterweight title at UFC 13, GSP retained the title over Pascal Krauss by Unanimous decision at UFC 18, St-Pierre lost the Welterweight title to Josh Koscheck at UFC 24 by TKO, St-Pierre won his next fight against John Hathaway at UFC 30, GSP lost to BJ Penn in the co main event of UFC 33 by Unanimous decision, GSP beat Chris Lytle by Unanimous decision at UFC 36 in the co main event, GSP beat Mike Swick in the co main event of UFC 39 by Unanimous decision, GSP lost to Josh Koscheck by Unanimous decision in the main event of Fight Night 14, GSP beat Thiago Alves by Unanimous decision in the main event of Fight Night 17. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 3 - 0 | Thiago Alves | Unanimous decision | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 2 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Chris Lytle | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | BJ Penn | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | John Hathaway | KO (Punches) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.12 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | TKO (Punch) | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 2.14 | O2 Arena, London, England | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Pascal Krauss | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | BJ Penn | Unanimous decision | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Carlos Condit | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Welterweight title fight |}